


Whispering to Your Heart

by Ochie94



Series: Wedding Stories [24]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 19:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: The closest way to get close to the loved one aside from kissing is to whisper sweet nothings.





	Whispering to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> AAAARRRGGHHH
> 
>  
> 
> I was dead. Come back to life to post this and then I'll be dead again.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and love this story ^^
> 
>  

**_Whispering to Your Heart_ **

**_  
_ **

_The closest way to get close to the loved one aside from kissing is to whisper sweet nothings._

****

Seokmin is the type of person who do things loudly, he makes his presence known through his voice, words and singing. His voice never fails to fill the room with his uncontained excitement and with the help of his wide actions he can easily captivate anyone's attention to him solely. That's probably why his sitting on the opposite of Hansol with simple gold ring offered to the surprised young man has the attention of every staffs and customers around them inside the cafe they frequent for dates.

“Would you like to spend the rest of your life with me?” The older asks, eyes glimmering with honesty, hope and affection. Albeit his choice of words is cliche and not extraordinarily romantic, but that just sounds like Seokmin.

How could Hansol not say yes?

Nodding before the dam in his eyes broken down, Hansol replies fervently because this is what he has been waiting for. “Yes. Yes. I would love to.”

Beaming at his boyfriend now fiance, Seokmin takes his hand and slips the ring on before kissing the golden piece and the finger it rests on. He glances up at Hansol and smiles understandingly when the other has little drop of tears trailing down his cheek.

The two have been in their own world that they don't notice the enthusiastic eruption of clapping and words thrown at them until Seokmin lifts his gaze from Hansol. He grins sheepishly and thanks their congratulatory, across him Hansol does the same, cheeks turning spring colour because of the sudden attentions they get.

****

Seokmin is an undeniably loud person, Hansol's life is, more often than not, extra loud and fun when he is with his lover. With Seokmin being the fun he is and Hansol being the reserved one, anyone will think that the older man is more vocal in their relationship, relaying his love with such confidence, loud and clear ringing through Hansol's existence.

It is somewhat true with the proposal thing. But that's not always the case. It is suffice to claim that Seokmin rarely fails to lift up Hansol's calm mood. He will only need a simple joke, or sometimes a bit more, to pull Hansol's big smile and laughter to surface, breaking through his blank expression against his wandering mind. Yet, far beyond that, the calm Seokmin is able to pull more reactions from Hansol.

And Hansol finds himself more often than not attracted to Seokmin's calmer side.

Seokmin wrapping his arms around him. The embrace comforting and protecting, never holding down nor pulling back, as the older will hum or sing gentle songs which heal their souls from any ache.

Turning to his side and finding Seokmin is there, staying so close with him, basking under the bright and clear sunlight, as twinkling eyes greeting him lovingly and soft earnest laugh which sounds like a ringing bell accompanying their endless days and nights.

Yet, the best of all, is when Seokmin cuddles with him lounging between his legs, leaning back on him. His warm body enveloping him like a fluffy blanket on winter day and his whispers of tender words to his ears tickling him into a relaxed state like a hot cocoa drink with melting marshmallow sweetening every sip of it. Truly delectable and Hansol won’t trade it for any other thing. And surely, those aren't the only moments as their journey still stretch long beyond this.

Just like this time with the two of them facing each other with small artificial mini bouquets of white calla lilies on their lapels. Seokmin smiles wide and bright toward him while stepping closer to him as all eyes now glued on their forms clad in dark gray suit. With honesty gleaming from his eyes, Seokmin lightly touches Hansol's waist as he leans closer, erasing the distance until there is only few inches left between their lips.

The two of them look at each other, taking in the expression presented on their faces, so new, shining with brilliant ray of happiness yet still with the familiar hue of their love coloring it. Hansol can’t ever look away from Seokmin’s warm cocooning gaze, and so does the elder from Hansol’s protective welcoming one. They both continue staring at each other, carving the scene perfectly into their memory as a sweet souvenir reserved only for them.

The group around them is blistering with expectation and even though they want them to wait no more, Seokmin keep his fascination on going. His eyes trail along his husband’s face and his tongue doesn’t hold back anymore. “I love you.” He whispers tenderly with a renowned grin and when Hansol replies, he leans forward and kisses him.

When Seokmin’s lips meet his, Hansol feels like everything around him has faded out and what remains are just him, his now husband, the soft kiss shared between them and their future life together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Wedding Stories has gone past the last quarter point of the series! And now with SeokSol’s story posted, there are 5 remaining stories to be posted. Stay tune with Wedding Stories! And find out more romance AUs ^^
> 
> Since it’s a double update, don’t forget to read the next Wedding Stories with Mingyu and Hansol! Click the next button! ^_^ ->


End file.
